Nora Dunn
|birthplace = Chicago, Illinois |family = Sean McGarry Kevin Dunn Margaret Dunn John Dunn Ray Hutcherson |yearsactive = 1985-present }} Nora Eloise Dunn is an American actress and comedian best known for her multiple impressions in the hit sketch variety series Saturday Night Live. Biography Dunn was born on April 29, 1952, in Chicago Illinois, to Margaret and John Dunn. Why Dunn wanted to be an actress is unknown. What is known is that Dunn graduated from the School of the Art Institute of Chicago, the San Francisco City College, and the Illinois Institute of Art. Dunn's first on-screen role was also her first major recurring role, when she first joined the cast of the hit sketch variety series Saturday Night Live. There, she became known for her impressions of celebrities such as Barbara Bush and Shelley Duvall, as well as her appearances as Pat Stevens, an original character that was a model-turned-talk show host, and was even one of 5 cast members to survive the 1985-1986 season. Since she left SNL in 1990, she has since appeared in TV shows and movies such as Psych, Graves, New Girl, The Guilt Trip, Franklin & Bash, Numb3rs, Shark, Bruce Almighty, The X-Files, Chicago P.D., Chicago Med, Futurama, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Dunn portrayed Lauren in the Season Four episode "Pleasure Is My Business". Filmography *How to Get Away with Murder (2017) - Judge Lily Nanjani *Worst Cooks in America - 8 episodes (2017) - Contestant *Graves - 2 episodes (2016-2017) - Laura Wolf *Chicago P.D. (2017) - Doctor Richardson *2 Broke Girls - 2 episodes (2017) - Teresa *Chicago Med - 3 episodes (2016-2017) - Doctor Richardson *New Girl - 4 episodes (2015-2016) - Louise * *Loosely Exactly Nicole (2016) - Nora McNab *Best Friends Whenever - 6 episodes (2015-2016) - Janet Smythe *Grace and Frankie (2016) - Doctor Rossmore *Life in Pieces (2016) - Carol *A Light Beneath Their Feet (2015) - Doctor Krolly *Entourage (2015) - Doctor Deanne Emily Marcus *Sirens - 5 episodes (2014-2015) - Bridget *Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce (2015) - Amanda *Mulaney (2014) - Patty Mulaney *Bones - 2 episodes (2013-2014) - Tess Brown *Hot in Cleveland (2014) - Elizabeth *Franklin & Bash (2013) - Judge Clemons *The Neighbors (2013) - Linda *The Guilt Trip (2012) - Amy *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 (2012) - Joyce Berman *3, 2, 1... Frankie Go Boom (2012) - Karen *LOL (2012) - Emily's Mother *Entourage - 6 episodes (2006-2011) - Doctor Deanne Emily Marcus *Harry's Law (2011) - Judge Sandra Killiam *The Defenders (2010) - Amber Max *Psych (2010) - Eve Asher *Private Practice (2010) - Doctor Geraldine Ginsberg *It's Complicated (2009) - Sally *As Told by Ginger - 2 episodes (2009) - Coach Candace/Philbert (voice) *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2009) - Donna *Samantha Who? (2009) - Cheryl Hainstock *Pushing Daisies (2009) - Blanche Ramora *Criminal Minds - "Pleasure Is My Business" (2009) TV episode - Lauren *Archie's Final Project (2009) - Gretchen Williams *The Answer Man (2009) - Terry Fraser *Numb3rs (2008) - Susan Stone *Boston Legal - 2 episodes (2007-2008) - Attorney Cynthia Rhodes *Pineapple Express (2008) - Shannon *Aliens in America (2008) - Sandy Shermer *Shark - 2 episodes (2006-2007) - Gretchen Curbow *Law & Order (2006) - Rosalie Schaffner *Southland Tales (2006) - Cyndi Pinziki *Pucked (2006) - Leona *The Darwin Awards (2006) - Mrs. Pearlman *Three Moons Over Milford - 9 episodes (2006) - Michelle Graybar *Stacked (2005) - Lynn *The Prize Winner of Defiance, Ohio (2005) - Girl Group Member *Love for Rent (2005) - Helen Bauman *The Civilization of Maxwell Bright (2005) - Mary Jane *Amber Frey: Witness for the Prosecution (2005) - Gloria Allred *LAX (2005) - Unknown Character *See Arnold Run (2005) - Arianna Huffington *Wild Card (2004) - Sammie *Laws of Attraction (2004) - Judge Abramovitz *Paper Cut (2004) - Katherine *November (2004) - Doctor Fayn *CSI: Miami (2003) - Kidnap Executive Rhonda Weber *Just Shoot Me! (2003) - Naomi *Knee High P.I. (2003) - Margery *Runaway Jury (2003) - Stella Hulic *Out of Time (2003) - Doctor Donovan *Bruce Almighty (2003) - Ally Loman *The Hebrew Hammer (2003) - Mrs. Carver *Die, Mommie, Die! (2003) - Shatzi Van Allen *Storm Watch (2002) - Rose Chase *Cherish (2002) - Bell *The Outer Limits (2002) - Laura Sinclair *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2001) - CBS Executive *Max Keeble's Big Move (2001) - Lily Keeble *Zoolander (2001) - British Designer *The Chronicle (2001) - Doctor Gorham *What's the Worst That Could Happen? (2001) - Lutetia Fairbanks *Heartbreakers (2001) - Miss Madress *Histeria! - 26 episodes (1998-2000) - Lydia Karaoke/Statue of Liberty/Barbara S. (voice) *Futurama (2000) - Morgan Proctor (voice) *What Planet Are You From? (2000) - Madeline *Chicken Soup for the Soul (2000) - Mrs. Shaw *Swap Meet (1999) - Unknown Character *Three Kings (1999) - Adriana Cruz *The Wild Thornberrys - 2 episodes (1999) - Female Officer/Frieda/Possum (voice) *Drop Dead Gorgeous (1999) - Colleen Douglas *The Nanny - 8 episodes (1996-1999) - Doctor Reynolds/Mrs. Richardson *Demo Reel: A Tragedy in 10 Minutes (1999) - Phyllis *The X-Files - 2 episodes (1998) - JoAnne Fletcher *The Thin Pink Line (1998) - Sandy Delongpre *Pinky and the Brain (1998) - Precious (voice) *Air Bud: Golden Receiver (1998) - Natalya *Bulworth (1998) - Reporter Missy Berliner *George & Leo (1998) - Dean Shirley Martin *Everybody Loves Raymond (1997) - Helen *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Lilith (voice) *Cybill (1997) - Doctor Walker *Cow and Chicken (1997) - Bearded Girl/Lady Fan #1 (voice) *Sisters - 24 episodes (1993-1996) - Norma Lear *The Last Supper (1995) - Sheriff Alice Stanley *Rebel Highway (1994) - Margo Doyle *Shake, Rattle and Rock! (1994) - Margo *I Love Trouble (1994) - Lindy *Basic Values: Sex, Shock & Censorship in the 90's (1993) - Unknown Character *Born Yesterday (1993) - NPR Talk Show Host Cynthia Schreiber *Civil Wars (1992) - Madeline Lobell *Passion Fish (1992) - Ti-Marie *Get a Life (1991) - Irma *Stepping Out (1991) - Pam *Walking the Dog (1991) - Unknown Character *Saturday Night Live - 87 episodes (1985-1990) - Various Characters *Miami Blues (1990) - Ellita Sanchez *How I Got Into College (1989) - SAT Coach Francine Bauer *Working Girl (1988) - Ginny 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses